You made me feel
by thefloralscent
Summary: Just a simple and plain Addek one-shot. Because in my mind, they will always love each other.


The trees were telling their own sad story, mourning like a woman who had lost the love of her life. Who lost her life. As she was walking alone in Central Parc she listened to the trees. The trees that were telling their stories to her. Somehow she found it comforting. She felt as if someone was feeling the same stabbing pain as the one that was accompanying her since her husband left. Over the time, the pain has become her friend. It made her feel alive, reminded her that she was not dead already.

It was December 2nd. She used to be excited around this time, rushing through Manhattan and trying to get the best presents for all her friends and her family. Now she was all alone. She shut everyone out and refused to let anyone coming near her walls.

Derek. The stabbing pain made its way to her heart. She felt like someone was pulling a knife right through her. She looked at the tree. She looked at their tree. The tree where he proposed over a decade ago. The tree that would always remind her of the happiest day of her life. She looked away. She couldn't take it. Not today. Not this month. Not this year. Not this life. She hurried home.

As she entered the Brownstone she could smell him. Still. He left her months ago. Since this night she had not talked to anyone outside the hospital. Work became her sanctuary. It became her sanctuary like it once became Derek's. Derek. Every single thought she was thinking led to him. To his eyes. This ocean blue eyes who were able to make her go weak in the knees; who could make her heart stop. She wondered if she would ever be able to look into these blue eyes again. In need to distract herself, she made her way to Mount Sinai to work.

The door went open. He stood there, wearing a scarf over his coat. He looked at her. She looked at him, unable to speak. He noticed the changes in her appearance; she looked so skinny, her eyes lost their glow and her hair hang losely around her pale face. She was wearing a black jeans and a pullover. He remembered this stuff fitting her perfectly, showing off her perfect body. Now she was just a shadow of her former self. She had no emotion in her eyes, no sign of living. Guilt washed over him. He couldn't start looking at her. She just stared to the floor. She was afraid that he would start yelling at her; throwing divorce papers at her slender frame.

She didn't see it coming, he didn't either. He moved towards her, placing one hand on her hip and the other on her cheek, softly caressing her soft skin. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, she felt how her body tensed. No, she wouldn't shed a single tear. He put his thumb under her chin and lifted her head up. She looked into his eyes, feeling like she looked in the ocean. He smiled at her. The tears she was trying so desperately to hold back were running over her cheeks. "Addie.", he stroked her cheek with his thumb, "I am coming back to say I'm sorry." Addison couldn't hold back the sobs anymore "Derek, I am so, so sorry.", she whispered. Derek stopped her from saying anything more by placing a soft kiss on her lips. "You don't have to be sorry. I made mistakes, Addie. I was absent, I stopped caring for you, I stopped seeing you. You know, when I left I started remembering all the things we experienced together.. but do you know what made me coming back to you? I realized that you, Addison, you are the only person that can make my heart stop aching. We both made mistakes and we both hurt each other, but your heart makes mine feel fine. I miss you. And it doesn't matter if I want to forgive or If I don't, because my heart already decided for me. My heart decided for you. Addison, I don't wanna be just Derek, I wanna be your husband." Addison felt how the sobs exploded out of her. All the sadness, all the numbness just disappeared. She looked at him and a small smile appeared on her lips. She couldn't believe it. She could not believe that she had this feeling.. she almost forgot how it feels.. happiness.

The chief of surgery was desperately trying to bring the life back to Addison Montgomery, but he lost his fight. Time of death: 17.23pm.


End file.
